Leo and Lilian
by snazyabby
Summary: Lilian and her family moves to Venice to expand. Follow Lilian as she survives leaving in Venice, becoming part of the gang and solving the mysteries.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

I loved Leonardo when it was on CBBC. Even though there was a part of me that wanted Lisa and Leo to go out, I always thought it would be better if he went out with an OC.

Hope you guys like it.

Lilian prov:

I strolled through the streets of Venice. My family had just moved here, they believe that it will do my brother and I good to breathe in fresh air and the weather would do good for are skin, also my father decided to expand his trade from England to Venice. My family were wealthy traders but not like others. Our family had kindness and generosity in our bones. My father was not born into wealth but worked for it. He himself had been a poor boy, his mother tried her best to care for him but passed away when he was only 16 years old, with a dead mother and a drunk and gambling father he was practically an orphan. My father new that my mother was looking down on him as an angel and vowed that he would make her proud. He worked for years as a beggar and servants, it wasn't unil he was 25 years old did his luck change. He was on the streets begging like any other day when a young women approached him. It was a rainy day and barely anyone had passed him so he wondered what a young woman was doing out in the streets of London. She approached him and held out her hand. Before his brain could react he was already standing with his hand in hers. She smiled at him and once again his mind was put at ease. He followed her on an unknown journey, one which he did not know at that time would change his life. She led him through both crowed and deserted streets. He prayed for her to turn around so he could see her face but the hood was doing a good job at concealing her identity.

They passed shops, houses and people until they reached a house. He wondered what they were doing here. This house was bigger than the others with a gate surrounding the outside keeping us peasants at bay. He wondered if it was a trap and that this would be his last day on this Earth. Two guards stood by the entrance glowering at us or more specifically, me. The woman approached the guards and raised her hood slightly, once the guards had let them through they entered the house. Here the woman took of her coat and turned around. And there stood my mother.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review, also am looking for character suggestions to use in this story so please sent them to me! **

**Thank you.**

**Abby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry that this story hasn't been updated in ages, I have been busy with other things and in my mind this story had more than one chapter :/**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoy!**

**Lilian Prov:**

I was walking through the streets of Venice with my 2 brothers and younger sister: Elizabeth- four, Thomas- 15 and Charles- 18. Mum and dad had always liked the idea of a big family as they themselves were only children and hated it. There would soon be another addition to our family in a couple of months. Dad was so excited he'd tell strangers on the street that he was going to be a father again.

We passed what looked like an art workshop. Thomas and Charles were off, supposedly getting food from the market, however I knew they were looking for hiding places so they could retreat after they had pulled a prank on someone.

'Lil look.' Elizabeth said running over to what looked like some sort of transportation device with only two wheels.

Just as she was about to touch it a hand roughly pushed her out of the way (**I know that Leo isn't really like this but I wanted to create some friction between Leo and Lilian at the start :)) **

'What do you thing you're doing?" said the man staring angrily at Elizabeth

I pulled Elizabeth so she was standing behind me.

'Is there a problem here, sir?' I said with disgust in my voice.

I'll admit the man was good looking, however the way he acted made me want to slap him round the face.

'Is there a problem? You almost broke my bicycle! Who sent you here to steal it?' He stood above me whilst surveying my face looking for any form of proof that we were thieves.

'She was only looking at it. We weren't going to steal it! Is this how you treat everyone who admires your work, I'd be surprised if you have no clients at all' I stood with a triumph look in my eyes and face.

The man looked at me with a shocked look on his face.

'You're accent where are you from!' It was more a statement than a question.

'Why should I tell you?' I was shocked at how quickly this man's brain changed course.

He smiled, this time a genuine smile, as if he had finally figured it out.

'Ah a London accent.' He bowed swiftly before us.

Elizabeth came out behind me to courtesy.

'You must forgive me young lady'

Elizabeth smiled before nodding.

Leo bent down so that he was Elizabeths height.

'Now, tell me what is the name of your companion?.'

'This is my sister Lilian.'

'Ah two beautiful names for two beautiful ladies.' Elizabeth giggled.

I could tell he'd already one her round. However it'll take a lot more then flattery to win me round.

'My name is Leonardo Da Vinci, but you can call me Leo.'

'You can call me Lizzy.'

'Hello Lizzy, what are you doing outside my workshop?'

'Just leaving, come along Lizzy, Charles and Tom must be wondering where we are' I grabbed Lizzys hand and pulled her away.

'Wait.' Leo shouted.

He kneeled down and whispered something in Lizzy's ear, then stood up at me smiling.

'Deal' Lizzy said and ran off when she saw Tom.

'Deal to what?' I questioned but Leo had already walked off whistling to himself.

**Remember to review/comment on what you guys thought. Am thinking of making it that Lilian and Lisa know each other somehow. :)**

**Anyway thank you for reading :)**


End file.
